


The First Time

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Multi, Romance, Smut, Voyeur Ron, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Hermione ask Neville to join them to fulfill one of Ron’s fantasies (aka Ron likes to watch)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I did a poll on my LJ to have readers vote for the person who would be the third for Ron/Hermione. Neville won! It was close, though, with Draco, Cormac and Blaise all placing relatively high. There might be a sequel or two to this fic using the other men. Let me know if y'all would be interested in that!

“Did we really have to take a room for the night here?” Hermione looks around the room at the Leaky Cauldron before turning her attention on Ron. “It feels sleazy.”

Ron snorts. “Well, love, it kinda is, isn’t it? Besides, I already told you that I don’t want to do it in our flat. This isn’t that bad. There’s a comfy bed and a nice chair, too.”

“I’m not sure we should be doing this if you think it’s sleazy.” She tilts her chin up and gives him a look that lets him know it’s time to tread carefully. “Is that why you want to do this? Because it’s sordid?”

“Hermione, we discussed this, ad nauesum.” He waits a moment for her to be impressed by his use of non-magical Latin before continuing. “It’s something I’ve been thinking about for a while, and you said you’d considered it and thought it might be worth trying. Have you changed your mind? We don’t have to if you have.”

“Discussing it is one thing. Now that we’re here, I’m nervous.” Hermione sits on the edge of the bed and worries her bottom lip with her teeth. “There are things that could go wrong, you know? You’ve always been rather jealous, so I don’t understand why you even thought up this idea.”

“This isn’t about emotional connection,” he says matter-of-factly. Sure, he knows there’ll have to be some emotions involved, but it’s not going to be love or anything that puts their relationship at risk. The thing snuck up on him, though, so it’s not like he can really put into words why the idea turns him on and made him actually suggest it one lazy night after really amazing sex. “I think the jealousy might be part of it? I can’t explain it, and Merlin knows that I might end up calling the whole thing off if it’s too difficult, but I want to try. Only if you do, too. This is about both of us.”

“I want to try,” she decides. “I’ve thought about it a lot since you brought it up, and I find the idea arousing, even if part of me knows it’s not at all proper. In fact, I think that’s one reason I like it.” She smiles sheepishly, and he can’t resist crossing the room so he can kiss her. When he pulls back, she sighs. “Do you think it’s going to make things awkward with him?”

“Nah. I was clear with him what we expected and what we wanted. He seemed flattered we considered him. Probably thought we’d have asked Harry, but my sister would have had my bollocks if I even thought about that,” Ron admits. “Anyway, I told him he was actually our first choice, both of us, and he agreed. He’ll probably need a little guidance once we start, but that’s what I’m here for.”

“I hope choosing him is the best idea. Maybe we should have just picked up some Muggle and done it.” She shrugs a shoulder. “I think it’s going to be easier if it’s someone we know and trust. I love him, which helps.”

“Yeah, I love him, too. In a platonic almost like a brother kind of way.” Ron grins. “Feeling better?”

“Not at all. But I’m ready to try this, so that’s an improvement?” She stands up and looks around. “You need to move the chair closer to the bed. There’s not a good view from where it is now. Should I get undressed or let him do that?”

“Maybe take off your dress and let him do the knickers and bra?” Ron tries to imagine both scenarios and decides he definitely wants to see her having her knickers and bra stripped off. “I’m likely going to be some really wicked stuff, so none of that scolding me for language or getting offended if I go too far, alright?”

“When have I ever scolded you for language when we’ve been having sex?” She rolls her eyes. “You can get carried away, but if you call me a derogatory name with any hint of sincerity, Ginny will be the last thing your bollocks need to be worried about.”

“Understood.” He watches her take her dress off and blinks when he sees her undergarments. “Those are new.”

She’s blushing as she fiddles with the straps of the green bra. “I wanted something new for tonight. I thought something sexier might help move things along if it gets weird.”

“You also liked having an excuse to go buy yourself sexy knickers.” Ron grins knowingly. “You know you never any specific reason, yeah? I always love those shopping splurges.”

“We plan to get married soon, so I’m trying to be practical with any purchases I make, as you well know. Weddings cost, even small events like we’re planning, so I have to sacrifice sexy lingerie sometimes.” She gives him a prim look that has his cock twitching in his shorts.

“If he takes much longer to get here, I might have to have you first.” Ron leers and reaches down to adjust himself. Before he can say anything else, there’s a hesitant knock on the door. “Speak of the devil! Sit on the bed, love. I’ll let him in.”

Ron goes to the door and opens it just a crack, peering out into the corridor to make sure it’s their invited guest and not Tom telling them something about their room. When he’s made his confirmation, he opens the door wider.

“Neville, good to see you, mate. C’mon in.” He steps aside so Neville can come in.

“I’m sorry I’m late. I was working on something for Sprout, and time got away from me. I was worried you might think I wasn’t coming and just leave,” Neville says, walking into the room while talking to Ron. “I’ve been looking forward to this since we spoke and I didn’t want…blimey.”

“Good evening, Neville.” Hermione’s flushed and picking at the blanket covering the bed nervously. “Thank you for agreeing to this.”

“I’m not sure I quite understand it, but I wasn’t likely to refuse the invitation.” Neville is staring at her in a way that should make Ron angry, since that’s his girl, but it’s actually turning him on. 

“So, rules. This is just about sex, no relationship happily ever after nonsense because she’s mine, and I think I’d like to share sometimes, but I know I wouldn’t want to all the time.” Ron unbuttons his shirt while he talks. “I’m going to sit in that chair and watch. Sometimes, I might walk around watching. Who knows? This is the first time we’ve done this, so we have to see how it goes. I’ll be talking a lot, and you stop if either she or I say stop. Anything I’ve forgotten, love?”

“We’re doing this because Ron likes the idea of watching, but I’ve thought about it a lot, and I rather like the idea of him watching,” Hermione confesses. “If we do anything that makes you uncomfortable, tell us to stop, and we will. No awkwardness afterwards, either, alright?”

Neville nods. “Alright. You’re some of my best friends, Hermione. It’d take more than kinky sex to change that.”

“Kinky, huh?” Ron whistles. “Neville’s a wild one, isn’t he?”

“Oi! Like this whole thing isn’t kinky?” Neville nudges Ron’s side with his elbow. “So, how do we start?”

“Take off your clothes then go to the bed.” Ron shrugs off his shirt then takes off his trousers. He keeps his shorts on for now, deciding it might be too weird if he’s totally naked before Hermione is. The chair is pretty comfortable, so he situates it in a way that gives him an even better view of the bed. When he gets settled, he looks at Hermione and sees her watching Neville curiously. There’s a slight twinge of jealousy because this is the first bloke other than himself that she’s getting naked with, and he knows by the end of the night that he’s no longer going to be her only lover. The arousal gradually overcomes the jealousy, though, and he’s soon watching eagerly.

“Should I take these off?” Neville motions to his shorts.

“Not yet. I think I want to take those off you.” Hermione kneels on the bed, showing off her firm arse as she crawls towards the middle. The minx knows what she’s doing because he and Neville are both staring at her and probably drooling a little. “Come here, Neville. Join me.”

Ron watches Neville almost trip over his clothes in his rush to get to the bed. When he crawls over to join her, Ron focuses on Hermione because he’s not particularly interested in staring at one of his best mate’s arses. “Move to the left a little, Nev. There, that’s good. I want to be able to see everything. Kiss her. She likes kissing.” Ron moves his hand over his chest, lightly rubbing at his nipples while he watches. They’re rather sensitive, so he likes to get started there.

Neville and Hermione kiss. It’s obviously uncomfortable at first, and Ron wonders if maybe kissing shouldn’t be a part of this unless it happens. It is rather intimate, after all. He stores that information away for the future because, honestly, he’s hoping this can be something they do occasionally if it goes well. The idea of different men fucking her while he watches turns him on far more than it should. He’s glad it’s Neville now, though, because she’s more relaxed around someone they know and trust.

“She has great tits, doesn’t she?” Ron smiles. “You should go ahead and take off her bra, introduce yourself to them. Kiss them hello.”

“They aren’t sentient beings,” Hermione mutters, giving him a cross look that is normal whenever he starts paying homage to those glorious tits. He loves how curvy she’s become since the war ended, squeezable arse, fucking amazing tits, little bit of a belly that she’s no longer self-conscious about cause he’s taken care of that insecurity thank you very much. 

“They _are_ smashing,” Neville points out. “I mean, he’s got a point.” Neville ducks his head under the force of her glare and actually starts to blush.

“Stop scaring him.” Ron makes a face. They’re going to have to work on her playful side before doing this again. He can’t wait for those lessons. “Neville, tits, mate.”

Neville clears his throat and reaches around her to unclasp her bra, sliding the straps down her arms before pulling it away. He licks his lips as he stares at her. “Hello,” he murmurs before leaning down to kiss one nipple then the other.

“Touch them like this.” Hermione reaches down to take Neville’s hand and brings it up to her tit, showing him how to squeeze and touch in ways that will make her wet. Neville must take direction well, because she’s starting to get flushed as he squeezes and licks at them.

“Alright love?” Ron is still lazily playing with his own nipples, but his cock’s hardening as he watches, and he can feel precome starting to smear against his upper thigh.

“I’m good.” Hermione smiles at him as she moves her fingers into Neville’s hair and practically feeds him one of her tits. “Neville’s good with his mouth.”

“Is he?” Ron’s cock twitches unexpectedly, and he finds something else about this that turns him on. “Tell me about it.”

She arches a brow and looks at him. “He’s using his tongue, curling it around my nipple while he sucks. It’s a dual stimulation that’s making me so wet.”

“Put your hand on her knickers, Neville. Feel how wet she is,” Ron says, finally moving one of his hands lower. He continues to tease himself by rubbing at the ginger curls on his lower abdomen before he reaches the waistband of his shorts.

“Blimey, she’s soaking,” Neville whispers, moving his fingers up and down the crotch of her knickers.

“I can’t see. Move your leg, Hermione. There. That’s perfect. They’re so wet they’ve changed colors, dark with arousal now.” Ron raises his hips and shoves his shorts out of the way. “I think it’s time to take them off, Nev.”

He watches Neville try to tug the knickers down, but Hermione has to move so he can get them off her legs. It’s not very sexy or smooth, so that’s something else to consider for future times. Maybe she can buy some skimpy enough to just rip off. Oh, yeah. His cock likes that idea, and so does he.

Finally, the knickers are off, and Neville’s got them in his hand. “Toss them to me, mate.” Ron catches them and grins wickedly when he catches Hermione’s eye. He licks at the crotch, tasting her, and he hears her whine while she watches. “What do you want next, love? His mouth or his cock?”

“His cock,” she decides, squeezing her own tit while she moves back against the mattress. She must be turned on if she’s refusing the possibility of oral sex since she loves having her cunt licked. Of course, she also knows what Ron has in mind for after.

“You heard the lady. Fuck her, Nev.” Ron watches Neville shove his shorts down, and he’s not too proud to admit that he does a quick comparison when he sees Neville’s cock. Ron’s bigger, so all is still right in the world. Neville’s not that long, but he’s thick, so she’s probably going to enjoy that once they get going.

“Use your fingers first.” Hermione reaches down to touch herself, giving Ron a good view of her finger sliding inside. “You’re thick, and I need some preparation or it might hurt. That’s good, Neville. Add another. Can you suck on my nipple while you do that? Oh yeah. Feels so good. He’s making me so wet, Ron.”

“I can see that, love.” Ron is watching their fingers and Neville’s mouth and it’s fucking incredible how turned on he is. More than he ever expected. When Hermione’s arching off the bed and fucking Neville’s hand, he knows it’s time to move forward. “Fuck her now, mate. She’s desperate for it. Make her scream.”

When Neville positions himself and slides into her, Ron finally grips his cock and begins stroking in time with Neville’s thrusts. He licks at her knickers, liking the taste of her on his tongue while he watches her being fucked by their friend. Neville is hesitant at first, taking his time and trying not to do anything to hurt her, but he soon realizes that her urging him to fuck her harder is serious. Hermione doesn’t mind it a little rough, likes to feel it after they’re done, and enjoys the marks and bruises that are occasionally left as reminders.

“Don’t hold back. She can take it.” Ron watches Hermione’s face as Neville starts to take her the way she likes most. She’s so bloody beautiful. He tightens his grip on his cock and starts to stroke himself in earnest. He can see the way her eyes are closed and her mouth is twisted and knows she’s close. “Rub her clit, Nev. Make her come for us.”

“’m close,” Neville warns, reaching down between him and Hermione to rub at her like Ron said. It doesn’t take long before she’s coming, a low cry of pleasure spilling from her lips as she shudders on the bed, grasping the blanket and Neville’s hair in her fingers. Ron knows how tight she’s squeezing Neville now, how warm and wet she must feel around his cock, and he’s not surprised when Neville starts bucking his hips forward quickly then stiffens as he, too, comes. Ron reaches down to squeeze his balls hard, preventing himself from coming yet.

“Is it good, love? Feeling his cock twitch inside you as he comes?” Ron stands up, cock red and dripping, standing proudly out in front of him as he crosses to the bed. “Out of the way, mate. It’s my turn now.”

Neville rolls off of her and watches as Ron thrusts into her. The knowledge that the wetness surrounding his cock is Neville’s come mixed with hers is driving him fucking crazy in all the best ways. He doesn’t play or tease, simply kissing her passionately as he fucks into her hard and deep. He comes so soon, but it’s really not considering how long he’s watched and touched himself. When he’s finally spent, he slides down her body, stopping to say hello to her tits, and then he’s licking at their combined release, lapping at the come and making all kinds of noises that he knows will turn her on even if she denies it.

“Fuck,” Neville whispers, and Ron looks up at him and grins, not caring that his mouth and chin are wet. He winks at his friend before diving back in, listening to her curse at him as he uses his tongue and fingers to give her a second orgasm. Only after she’s clean does he stop licking.

Ron crawls up her body and kisses her, letting her taste them on his tongue. When he pulls back, he rubs their noses together. “Alright love?”

“Yeah,” she murmurs, giving him a sated smile that’s just a little sleepy. “You?”

“More than,” he admits. It’s gone even better than he fantasized about, and he really hopes she enjoyed it as much as he did because he knows he wants to try it again. Maybe not with someone who is such a good mate, since he knows he didn’t let go completely for fear of scaring Neville off, but it’s still bloody brilliant, and he’s grateful for their friend for helping them explore this. He looks at Neville then and smiles. “Alright mate?”

“That was intense,” Neville says, moving his fingers into his hair. “But, yes, I’m good. Can’t remember ever coming that hard before. I hope I didn’t hurt you, Hermione.”

“Nah. She likes it a little rough.” Ron brushes her hair back from her sweaty face. “Thanks for helping us, Nev. We appreciate it.”

“Anytime.” Neville snorts. “I don’t mean…I meant that we’re friends, and I’m glad I could, uh, be of service. But it looks like maybe I should go now?”

“That’d be smashing. She’s sleepy and I think I need to just hold her a bit, yeah?” Ron reaches over to squeeze Neville’s shoulder. “Seriously, mate. Thank you.”

“I should be the one thanking you two.” Neville ducks his head and smiles shyly. “I’ll see you at Dean’s birthday party next weekend?”

“We’ll be there.” Hermione smiles. “Be careful getting back to Hogsmeade, Nev.”

Ron waits until Neville’s dressed and gone before he curls up around Hermione and kisses her neck. “Thank you for agreeing to this,” he whispers, putting his hand on her abdomen and tugging her closer. “I love you so fucking much.”

“I know. Me too.” Hermione snuggles against him. “Next time, we need to choose someone a little less gentle, I think. Neville’s lovely, but he’s almost too nice.”

“Next time?” Ron doesn’t want to get too hopeful, but he knows he failed when she just laughs knowingly.

“Yes. Next time, Ron.”

End


End file.
